Les pires s'allient
by Anne Aunyme
Summary: [ Suite de la saison 6A ] Peter et Theo se rencontrent par hasard dans la forêt, jusque-là tout va bien, et tout aurait dû bien aller... au final, est-ce que s'allier était une bonne ou une mauvaise idée ?


**OS écris suite à un jeu sur la page Scott's Pack, pompt de Crime Passionnel *cœur***

* * *

Les pires s'allient

Durant son absence, un jeune homme étonnant avait fais son apparition. La meute semblait le détester au moins autant que lui, mais il ignorait le comment du pourquoi. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment pris la peine de le mettre au parfum, l'évitant comme la peste... il lui semblait pourtant avoir été gentil dernièrement. Il avait aidé l'alpha à repousser un loup-garou nazi alors qu'il ne faisait même pas parti de la meute ! En même temps, il ne cherchait pas à se faire aimer et avoir enfin la paix était presque un miracle...

Le problème avec Peter c'est qu'il avait trop subis la solitude pour arriver à la supporter longtemps maintenant. Après l'incendie du manoir, il avait été seul avec lui-même pendant six longues années. Ensuite, il avait été de nouveau seul quand il était mort et cherchait un moyen pour ressusciter, puis, de fil en aiguille, s'était retrouvé à Eichen House... Oh, au début il avait été dans la même chambre qu'un espèce de cinglé, pour finalement se retrouver seul. Encore et toujours seul. Évidemment, tout le monde dirait qu'il vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné, mais ceux-là ne savent sans doute pas que l'homme n'est pas fais pour être seul.

Et même un chat ne suffisait pas à combler ce vide... oui, Peter avait adopté un chat. C'était l'animal qui lui ressemblait le plus, à croire qu'on s'était trompé et qu'il n'aurait pas dû être un loup-garou mais un chat-garou. Il aimerait bien voir à quoi ça ressemble d'ailleurs. Est-ce que ça existait ? Il n'en savait rien, il y avait tellement de choses étranges...

Ce soir, il était décidé à sortir de son trou. Ça aussi c'était étrange. Bon, ce n'est pas vraiment qu'il qu'il était décidé à sortir de son propre chef, s'il le pouvait, il resterait dans sa tanière autant que possible. Mais sa nature voulait sa liberté, retrouver cette terre qu'il n'a pas eu l'occasion d'explorer depuis si longtemps. Croyez le ou non mais Peter Hale partit faire une balade dans les bois, prenant le risque de croiser toute ces personnes qu'il n'avait pas la moindre envie de voir, de la meute de Scott. Une fois dans la forêt, une odeur étrange le guida, il pensait connaitre cette odeur, c'était forcément à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait... mais il ignorait qui.

C'est quand il se retrouva face à Theo Raeken qu'il sut. C'était pourtant évident. Il n'était pas sous forme humaine, mais sous sa forme animale, ses yeux luisaient de cette couleur dorée alors qu'il grognait à son encontre.

\- Pas besoin d'être menaçant avec moi, déjà parce que ça ne marche pas, et ensuite parce que je ne te veux aucun mal... répondit simplement Peter. Theo grogna un nouvelle fois avant de retrouver forme humaine, étant à présent nu devant lui.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ?

\- Absolument rien, mais je ne fais jamais rien qui ne me rapporte pas, qu'est-ce que ça m'apporterait de te faire du mal ?

\- Hm voyons... de l'autosatisfaction ? Ou alors vous auriez un peu plus la confiance de la meute ? Votre fille m'a déjà bien amoché...

\- Je suis sûr que tu l'avais cherché.

\- Si on en venait au fait ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Theo croisa les bras, visiblement sur la défensive.

\- Moi ? Mais rien, je me promenais et j'ai suivis ton odeur...

\- Je ne dégage pas d'odeur.

\- La preuve que si.

\- C'est impossible ! Je ne suis pas une créature surnaturelle, et je ne suis pas humain non plus.

\- Ah oui, j'ai cru entendre une histoire à propos de chimère... mais tu as une odeur.

\- Bon admettons, de toute façon on s'en sortira pas... ma question reste la même, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Peter le fixa quelques instants alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre qu'il était là par hasard.

\- J'aimerais qu'on s'allie. Theo le regardait, dubitatif.

\- Pardon ?

\- J'aimerais qu'on s'allie, toi et moi, et qu'on obtienne enfin le pouvoir... ensemble. La chimère eut un petit ricanement.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu l'esprit d'équipe, et je suis sûr que vous non plus...

\- Justement, on est pareil toi et moi, on veut la même chose. Ensemble, on peut réussir, cette fois.

\- Vous ne savez rien sur moi, je suis le genre qui peut vous trahir au moment où vous vous y attendrez le moins...

\- ça tombe bien, c'est mon cas aussi !

\- Vous dîtes ça maintenant mais... je sais déjà comment ça va se terminer. Peter esquissa un sourire en coin.

\- Ah oui ? Et comment ? Éclaire-moi... et ne pense pas que tu vas me tuer, y'en a qui ont essayé, ils n'ont jamais réussis...

\- Eh bien... en admettant qu'aucun de nous meurt, ce dont je doute, on finira quand même de nouveau seul. Je préfère encore continuer ma vie de solitaire dans la forêt.

\- Bien, voici ce que je te propose... on fait un pari, on essaie quand même et si jamais ça ne marche pas, je te lègue toute ma fortune. Comme ça, même si tu finis seul, au moins tu auras un toit au-dessus de la tête. Theo le regarda, comme abasourdi, cherchant le piège dans sa proposition.

\- Bon... d'accord. J'accepte. Il lui tendit la main dans l'espoir que Peter la lui serre, mais celui-ci sourit d'autant plus.

\- Oh comme c'est mignon, tu penses qu'une simple poignée de main suffit pour conclure un pari avec le grand Peter Hale ?

Sans plus tarder, Peter attrapa sa main et le tira vers lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, concluant ainsi le début de leur partenariat.

O O O

Grognant doucement, Peter s'éveilla et poussa un profond soupir, ce qui attira l'attention de son compagnon qui leva sa tête vers lui.

\- Je t'ai réveillé ?

\- Non, je dormais pas... un soucis ? Peter sourit doucement.

\- Pas vraiment, je rêvais du jour où on s'est rencontré dans la forêt...

\- Ouais, finalement t'as gagné ton pari. Heureusement, parce que si j'avais su que t'étais ruiné et qu'il faudrait que je travaille pour subvenir à tes besoins... ça devait être toi le Sugar Daddy, pas l'inverse !

\- Oh arrête de râler chaton... tu es bien content de m'avoir, non ? Theo sourit doucement en venant se mettre à califourchon sur lui.

\- J'avoue que c'est plutôt agréable... dit-il d'une voix sensuelle avant de venir cueillir ses lèvres.

Depuis le temps, Peter avait compris pourquoi il était le seul à pouvoir sentir l'odeur de Theo. C'est parce que d'une certaine manière, ils étaient liés l'un à l'autre, et ça lui convenait tout à fais. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien que depuis qu'il était avec lui, depuis qu'il était avec quelqu'un qui le comprenait enfin... Il poussa un grondement alors que Theo se frottait doucement contre lui, éveillant cette partie de son anatomie qu'il sentait bien en forme.

Il regarda son corps, venant caresser ses courbes exquises, qu'il aimait sentir sous ses doigts, lécher ou même mordiller, le faisant frémir et gémir comme s'il lui faisait perdre la tête. Il posa ses mains sur ses fesses fermes alors que Theo se penchait à son oreille.

\- Prends-moi, grand méchant loup... lui susurra-t-il d'une voix emprunte de désir.

Peter frémit en attrapant plus fermement ses fesses alors que ses yeux brillaient à présent d'une lueur rouges.

Theo avait vraiment le don d'éveiller chez lui ses plus bas instincts...

* * *

 **\- *sifflote joyeusement***

 **\- Anne !**

 **\- C'est pas moi !**

 **\- Viens ici tout de suite !**

 **\- J'ai rien fais !**

 **\- Est-ce que par hasard ils ont tué Scott ?**

 **\- Euh... ben j'en sais rien moi...**

 **\- C'est toi qui a écris !**

 **\- Mais... hm... je suppose qu'il y a d'autres moyens ou alors il a tué un autre alpha...**

 **\- Qui ? Parle !**

 **\- Mais je sais paaaaas *chouine***

 **\- Bon. Pour te faire pardonner tu devras écrire un OS à la gloire de Scott !**

 **\- Euhm... Bon, d'accord...**

 **\- Parfait ! *ricane* Les pro-sterek vont détester ça !**

 **\- T'es un cas désespéré...**

 **\- Merci ma chère !**


End file.
